FRIO Y COTIDIANO AMOR
by natsu2077
Summary: Alguna vez se han enamorado, pero por alguna razón temes decir tus sentimientos, no importa cuanto lo intentes o cuento lo pienses, siempre te imaginas la respuesta y ¿qué es a lo que más temes?... un sí o un no. Jack se pregunta si sera buena idea confesar sus sentimentos ante la persona que ama. Slash, yaoi "Jack x Hicuup" y mas parejas
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien, jajajaja pues este finc lo llevo pensando desde ase mucho timpo y no sabia si seria bueno públicarlo, pero al fin de encuenta pense, para que lo escribo si no dejo que los demas lo lean jajajaja

bien espero les guste, y queria decirles, en este finc metere personajes de muchas mas franquisias, como son los de disney, kindon hearts, final fantasy, pero no me mal entiendan el finc trata solo de jack e hiccup, los demas son solo por que me egradan jajajajaja

cuando algun dialo o palabras esten con "..", quiere decir que lo piesan no que li dicen ok

cundo vean algo como #...# en las comversasiones es algun ruido de fondo

bien eso es todo espero les guste

* * *

><p><strong>FRIO Y COTIDIANO AMOR<strong>

CAPITULO: 1

**Rutina...**

Alguna vez se han enamorado, pero por alguna razón temes decir tus sentimientos, no importa cuanto lo intentes o cuento lo pienses, siempre te imaginas la respuesta y ¿qué es a lo que más temes?... **un sí o un no.**

Pues esto es lo que siento cada día, es ridículo considerando mi edad, pero desde que lo vi por primera vez, supe que así seria, no lo podía evitar, me había enamorado. Como siempre pienso en lo negativo, si tenemos cosas en común, si es más bajo, o incluso sin importar que es menor que yo, todo eso pude ignorarlo, pero el problema es… realmente,… el verdadero problema es que… es hombre.

Si, así es, un chico dos años menor que yo y aun así me he enamorado como un idiota, pero lo peor es que no importa que conocía el riesgo, aun así me acerque a él como un amigo, ese fue un gran error,… de haber sabido que sufriría cada día no lo habría hecho, o tal vez si… no lo sé, de haber sabido, hubiera sido honesto desde un inicio, pero no fue así. La peor parte es verlo cada día, sonreír, actuar como si nada, esperando a que no note mis sentimientos, caminar, hablar, observarlo y no poder tocarlo, eso sí es una tortura, callar mis sentimientos, guardar mis palabras y encadenar mi corazón… pero en fin es hora de volver a la rutina…un día más.

0o0o0o0ººº0o0o0o0

El despertador sonaba, anunciando consigo la hora que más odiaba, hora de ir a clases, el joven se levantó de mala gana, tomo el despertador con enojo y lo lanzó la más lejos posible que pudo, aun adormilado se dirigió a su baño que estaba dentro de su habitación, lo cual era una ventaja, no tenía que caminar mucho para poder entrar, sin mencionar que no tenía que estar acareando una toalla consigo, abrió el agua caliente y después la fría, realmente no le agradaba ducharse con agua caliente, así que la ponía tibia, más fría que caliente para ser honesto, detestaba levantarse, y más aún asistir a clases, pero era su deber, ahora que vivía con su abuelo no quería causar muchas molestias, aunque para su edad aún era muy resistente no quería que tuviera quejas para sus padres.

Termino de ducharse, salió del baño sin prenda alguna, camino hasta su closet y tomo su uniforme, un pantalón gris claro, una camisa blanca y un suéter verde, que metió en su mochila, no le agrada para nada el color, y aunque lo detenían todas las mañanas en la puerta del colegio, por no llevarlo puesto,… aunque solo bastaba para enseñarlo a la maestra, para su suerte por algún motivo le tenía aprecio, así que le decía que por lo menos se lo colocara a la cintura, lo cual hacía, a veces.

¡Jack baja a desayunar o se te hará tarde! – grito su hermana, era siete años menor, pero aun así era muy responsable, al igual que él, no quiso irse del país, así que se quedaron con su abuelo, sus padres que se habían tenido que mudar por cuestiones de trabajo los visitaban cada seis meses.

Si, si ya oí – Jack baja por las escaleras tenía en mano su mochila y el cabello aun mojado

Jack, si sigues así te vas a resfriar – lo regaño su hermana – por cierto ¿porque no te volviste a pintar el pelo?

No te preocupes nunca me resfrió, y solo quería regresar a mi color natural – sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Creí que te gustaba el color blanco - coloco un plato en la mesa - bueno como sea, siéntate

Está bien, oye ¿dónde está el abuelo? –

Tuvo que salir temprano, no me dijo donde, pero creo que tampoco regresara a casa, así que, no te olvides de tu llave – le recordó su hermana

Sí, sí, pero si tu estas de vuelta antes que yo no veo por qué debería –

Jack, ya te había dicho que hoy me quedare con una amiga, así que no voy a volver –

Está bien – Jack se levantó – gracias por la comida

El joven lavo sus platos y se retiró, caminaba lentamente, por extraño que parezca se encontraba feliz y a la ves desanimado, realmente desde hace unos meses la escuela se había vuelto el menor de su problemas, todo comenzó con la llegada del nuevo vecino.

Jack, llegas tarde – un chico le gritaba mientras movía su mano en señal de saludo

Jejeje lo siento – Jack, camino más rápido mientras reía – ¿espérate mucho?

No realmente,- ambos comenzaron caminar – es solo que es extraño que no estés puntual

Si digamos que me cuesta levantarme – Jack se froto la cabeza

Oye, no está bien salir con el pelo mojado, te puedes resfriar –

No pasa nada, nunca me he enfermado – Jack se colocó en pose de confianza mientras reía

¡Chicos esperen! – una joven rubia de cabello largo les gritaba

¡0h! lo siento creí que ya te habías ido – menciono el chico

¡¿Quiere decir que si esperas a Jack pero no a mí?! – la joven hizo un pequeño berrinche

Ya, ya no volverá a pasar Rapunzel, tranquilízate – Jack trato de calmarla pero solo empeoro las cosas.

Ya te he dicho que no me llames así – le regaño rápidamente – haaa no entiendo porque mis padres me nombraron así, -

Ok, ok no te molestes – le paro el joven – Jack se equivoco

No lo defiendas Axel, él sabe que me molesta – la chica seguía eufórica, mientras su amigo trataba de calmarla.

Axel era el mejor amigo de Jack desde que tenía memoria, era más alto que él y era un completo desastre, pero era buena persona, de cabello pelirrojo alborotado peinado hacia atrás, complexión delgada ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa, su color favorito es rojo y negro

Ok lo siento Aní, ¿está mejor? – Jack trato de calmarla

Mucho mejor – la rubia dejo de forcejear – oye por cierto, ¿qué le paso a tu pelo?

Es cierto, ¿creí que te gustaba el blanco? - el pelirrojo pregunto mientras retomaban su camino a la escuela

Sí, es solo que…mantenerlo era complicado así que lo regrese a su tono natural –

No me digas que te llamaron la atención en la escuela – Axel salto frente a el

No –

De seguro fue por la chica nueva – Rapunzel hizo una insinuación – he oído que es muy candente

No fue por eso – Jack se colocó a la defensiva

Entonces ¿por qué fue?- sus amigos preguntaron al unísono

Fue…solo porque si, no debe de haber una razón – Jack se colocó a la defensiva

Está bien como digas pero…- fue interrumpida por un grito

¡Jack espera! – un chico más joven se acercaba corriendo a toda prisa

¿Quién es? – el pelirrojo pregunto, según él ya se encontraban todos en la escuela por la hora

Qué bueno que los veo, - su respiración era agitada - creí que sería el último en llegar

Hiccup…¿por qué tan tarde? – una sonrisa esplendida se hizo notar – creí que ya estarías en la escuela

Se me siso tarde – el joven se incorporó, era mucho más pequeño que los demás, su cabello largo que cubría parte de sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa tímida y su cuerpo delgado, que daba la sensación de fragilidad.

Ah, hola Hiccup – la rubia le saludo – ¿cómo has estado?

Bien gracias – su forma de hablar era tímida

Vamos no seas tímido, estamos entre amigos – Axel se acercó a él, en tono de juego y le dio una palmada

Si lo siento – sonrió para disimular.

Los cuatro siguieron su camino, durante el trayecto no hubo nada interesante, todo se volvió una conversación un tanto banal, Jack molesto un poco a Aní, y a Axel por sus nombres por suerte para él su nombre no era extraño, su amigo más joven casi no hablo por el camino, solo se limitaba a sonreír y a reír de vez en cuando, por extraño que parezca no era muy sociable con ellos, solo con Jack, en una ocasión le dijo que sus amigos le intimidaban un poco, lo cual era raro, ciertamente Rapunzel daba miedo cuándo se enojaba, pero en general era una buena persona, siempre sonreía y hablaba, no tenía enemigos ni mucho menos, por otro lado Axel, aunque su apariencia de chico malo era un tanto notoria no era del todo cierta, casi toda su reputación se basaba en chismes, si no era un gran estudiante pero con la mayor parte de la gente era muy amigable a excepción de unos cuentos.

Con el único que hablaba normalmente Hiccup era con Jack, bueno sin mencionar a los de su salón, según decían ha sido la sensación por ser el nuevo, sin mencionar que muchos maestros mencionan que es un gran estudiante, y por lo que tiene entendido se lleva bien con la prima de Rapunzel, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Astrid.

Jack…- el joven le llamo al mayor

¿Qué sucede?- se volteo a ver al menor

¿Qué le paso a tu pelo?-hablo entre susurro para no llamar la atención de otros

Lo regrese a su tono natural – le contesto de igual manera

¡Oh!, que mal me gustaba más en blanco –

¿Qué, no me veo bien?, creí que decías que te gustaba el color café –

Si, pero en ti me gustaba más el blanco – se puso nervioso al ver la expresión del mayor – pero no me malentiendas…. Te ves bien de echo te queda…dijo te van todos los colores – no paraba de tartamudear

Ok – Jack sonrió, por alguna razón se sintió alagado pero un sonrojo peculiar apareció al oír al menor decir que le gustaba, aunque haya sido su pelo al que se refería

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la puerta principal, donde se ganaron un castigo los tres, el prefecto dejo pasar al menor por ser su primera vez, pero a los demás les hizo barrer la basura de todo el patio en forma de castigo.

Los jóvenes se encontraba maldiciendo en vos baja al prefecto que tenía reputación de maldito, bueno Rapunzel no, al parecer la joven no conocía el significado de discreción y decía todo lo que pensaba en vos alta, lo que le gano un castigo extra. Mientras tanto los dos jóvenes se quedaron haciendo el trabajo.

Les tomo aproximadamente las dos primeras horas de clases, lo cual no les importo ya que les tocaba calculo diferencial, la cual era la materia que más odiaban, bien solo Axel, a Jack le daba igual, no es que tuviera facilidad para los números, pero tampoco eren tan complicados, al oír el toque que anunciaba el inicio de la tercera hora fue cuando les entro el pánico, ya que les tocaba educación física, y el maestro Erick no era muy condescendiente con los retardos, sin mencionar que Jack corría riesgo de reprobar su materia, todo por no entrar en una clase,…bien a unas nueve, pero no es su culpa, a quien se le ocurre poner al maestro más estricto en ese materia.

El oír el segundo toque ambos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, ya que el gimnasio se encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela y ellos en la delantera por lo que tenían que recorrer toda la escuela en menos de 15 segundos. Mientras ambos corrían Jack se dio cuenta porque era necesario entrar más a menudo a la clase, por suerte aún era más rápido que Axel.

Llegan tarde – ya desde el pasillo se podía oír la voz del profesor reprochándoles, ambos se colocaron en frente suyo. Era alto de 1.90, de ojos grises, cabello claro que daba un tono grisáceo, su cuerpo era atlético, sin ser muy marcado, pero sí bastante trabajado, no había duda de por qué sus compañeras se volvían locas por él.

Lo siento tuvimos un retrasó – el pelirrojo le hablo mientras un tomaba aire

Tranquilo canguro – Jack le toco el hombro con mucha familiaridad – no es tan tarde verdad – le sonrió de lado

Que sea la última vez – no cabe duda que era estricto ni siquiera sonrió, - vallan a cambiarse tienen un minuto

A la orden – Jack tomo pose militar mientras reía, su amigo no pude evitar reír por debajo – canguro – dijo por ultimo en un susurro, claro espero que el profesor estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Ambos entraron al gimnasio y se dirigieron a los vestidores.

Sabes siempre es pensado que luce mas como un conejo – Axel le dijo riendo

Sí, pero uno rabioso, no adorable –

No seas tan cruel, debes de admitir que el profe no es feo, solo insoportable – ambos comenzaron a reír

Ohhhhh que bien si los dejaron entrar – un compañero que venía saliendo de los vestidores los intercepto, su nombre era Iván, ere rubio, más bajo que Jack, cabello negro y ojos cafés, era muy simpático y le encanta molestar a las chicas – que cuentan

Nada solo cansados – Axel le saludo

Y como sabias que si aviamos venido? – le pregunto el Jack mientras le saludaba

Un chico de primero le aviso a los profesores – comenzó a hacer gestos – eran tan lindo jajajajaja debieron de verlo, en la primera hora se paró frente a la puerta y le habido a la profesora que ustedes cuatro habían llegado tarde y que el prefecto los detuvo – los miro fijos – pero eso no es todo, estaba tan apenado que todas las chicas querían abrasarle, he de admitir que se veía tan tierno, y lo dijo que todo había sido su culpa, que había olvidado unos libros qy que por eso los retraso a todos. Y no solo eso a la maestra la conmovió tanto que no les puso falta, se imaginan y por si fuera poco, al sonar el timbre vino corriendo a decirle al profesor que no se habían ausentado, y le dijo lo mismo que a la maestra, es por eso que los estaba esperando en la entrada – les palmeo el hombro – le deben una a ese chico

Enserio hizo eso? – Axel se quedó perplejo – how….. Debe ser muy bueno, esa maestra no cede tan fácil, enserio le debemos una no crees Jack?

Ahhh… si – "enserio hizo eso, es tan lindo", el ex-peliblanco no pudo evitar sonreír

Está bien? – le pregunto Iván a Axel en un leve susurro, quien solo levanto los hombros, ha beses no se sabía con su amigo.

El resto del día fue una pesadilla, sus compañeros los recibieron con una lluvia de toallas mojadas al entrar, y sus compañeras no pararon de preguntar por su cambio de apariencia, y bueno sin mencionar que a Aní se ganó una semana de detención por no dejar de vociferar, el resto del día solo fueron mala noticias, como que muy pronto habría una exposición de integración en la escuela, en donde se tenía que hacer un trabajo en equipo, no explicaron mucho pero por lo que se entendía, iba a ser mucho trabajo y eso no le agrado a nadie, al salir de la escuela Jack trato de encontrar a Hiccup, quería agradecerle que los hubiera cubierto, no tenía por qué y aun así se tomó las molestias, pero con tantas personas no pudo encontrarlo a la hora de la salida, así que decidió caminar de vuelta a casa, con suerte podría encontrarlo en el camino, Axel no le acompaño ya que tenía practica con su banda y Rapunzel, estaba en detención así que fue solo.

Hiccup? – le vio sentado a la entrada de su casa - ¿ qué sucede estas bien?

Oh Jack, hola – le sonrió apenado

Estas bien? – se inclinó a su altura – que estas asiendo,…. Acaso me estabas esperando? – sonrió al pensarlo

Si…- le contesto apenado – lo que pasa es que… mis papas no están y bueno veras….se me olvidaron mis llaves

Ohhh – comenzó a reír y se sentó a su lado – esas cosas pasan, así que…..- le dijo esperando la respuesta del castaño

Y quería ver si podía esperar a mis papas….- la expresión de Hiccup fue muy linda, se le podía ver sonrojado y apenado, hablaba despacio mientras jugaba con las manos, no cabe duda que ere aun un niño, Jack sonrió por eso -contigo, b-bueno en tu casa y….está bien?

No -, Jack le vio seriamente por un momento antes de comenzar a reír, Hiccup había quedado completamente inmóvil a oírlo - es broma no pongas esa cara – le dio una palmada en su espalda – claro que puedes estar aquí, sabes que no hay problema – se colocó de pie y busco sus llaves – y bien piensas pasar – le dijo mientras abría la puerta

S-si…gracias –

Ambos se sentaron en la sala, Jack preparo algunas palomitas y puso una película, que Axel le había recomendado, era un fil japonés de terror, no eran sus películas favoritas, pero siempre le agradaba ver una buena película de terror, y más ahora que su hermana no estaba, nunca se lo permitía, por suerte para el Hiccup no puso objeción alguna y ambos vieron la película, casi no hablaron de nada, pero no había problema Jack pudo oír como Hiccup gritaba o saltaba de vez en cuando

Estas bien? – le susurró al oído por lo que el más chico salto

S-s-si – estoy bien – le dijo un poco más calmado

Quieres que la quiete?, podemos ver otra cosa –

No está bien….. #ahhhhhhh# - un gran grito se ojo de la cinta por lo que Hiccup salto a los brazos de Jack por un leve momento – ah lo siento – se disculpó y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo

No hay problema – le dijo con una sonrisa, pero su corazón latía tan rápido, por un momento pudo sentir el cuerpo de su amigo tan cerca del suyo, pudo oler esa sube fragancia que despedía su cuello y sentía como su corazón palpitaba agitado, fue por un segundo, pero había sido más que suficiente para exaltarlo, trago saliva antes de levantarse – será mejor que la quite - se levantó nervioso y camino hasta el DVD nervioso

No está bien – le detuvo del brazo

Seguro… - se sonrojo, pudo sentirlo, sus cara está ardiendo, dio gracias por un momento al haber serado las cortinas, de otra forma Hiccup lo haría notado – por lo menos pudo encender la luz

Si no te molesta está bien – le dijo apenado

Claro, no hay problema – Jack se prendió la luz y pauso la película para poder ir a la cocina un momento, se coló frente al lavabo y se mojó la cara, aún estaba nervioso.

Jack… - le llamo desde la puerta de la cocina – estas bien

Ah… si – se dio la vuelta – solo está lavando unas vasos – sujeto su nuca – que te parece si terminamos de ver la película y comemos

Si está bien -

Se te atoja algo, o podríamos ordenar pizza –

Al final terminaron comiendo el guisado que dejo su hermana, después de eso Jack le ayudo un poco a Hiccup con su tarea, y comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia, de cómo es que Jack conoció a Axel, o de él porque Hiccup le tenía miedo, o como es que Jack termino viviendo con su abuelo, así pasaron las horas hasta que dieron alrededor de las 11 de la noche, fue cundo Hiccup recibió una llamada de su padre

Creo que mi padre ha regresado – se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a recoger sus cosas – creo que ya es hora de irme, muchas gracias por todo Jack

Si no hay problema – Jack le acompaño hasta la entrada – oh espera tu bufanda – la dijo al verla en el sofá, la tomo y se la coló en el cuello, rodeándolo con los brazos quedando a escasos centímetros del otro mientras ataba el nodo – bien, creo queno se te olvida nada mas

Si…gracias – el más chico se encontraba apenado, se le podía notar fácilmente como sus mejillas adquirían lentamente ese todo rojizo

Oh casi olvido – Jack le comento justo antes de que cruzara la puerta – gracias por cubrirnos hoy en la escuela – le sonrió ampliamente por lo que Hiccup se apeno aún mas

No hay… problema – miraba así el piso, podía verlo directamente a los ojos

Sabes Hiccup, creo que eres más lindo cundo te apenas- soltó una peña risita, pero al ver los ojos de sorpresa que lo miraban callo en cuenta de lo que había dicho – b-bueno no, dijo siempre te ves bien….quiero decir que – estaba nerviosos, por primera vez realmente está nervioso y lo deja ver, siempre había sabido muy bien como disfrazar su nerviosismo, pero porque con Hiccup era tan difícil, en ese momento pudo ver como Hiccup sonreía, no en forma de verla sino apenado – te burlas de mi….que cruel – le dijo bromeando

Lo siento – dijo aun sonriendo – pero es la primera vez que te veo nervioso, es…lindo, deberías asarlo más a menudo Jack – le dijo mientras reía un poco más fuerte – será mejor irme, no quiero llegar tarde mañana también, nos vamos juntos?

Si claro – sonrió feliz, tal vez no lo mostro mucho, pero estaba feliz muy feliz

Bien adiós Jack, descansa –

Si descansa –

Después de la despedía Jack se dirigió a su habitación, había sido un día muy agitado, demasiado, era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo con Hiccup y más aún asolar, pero malo había sido tan malo como pensó que sería, al llegar se dejó caer sobre su cama y abrazo sus almohada con fuerza.

Así que lindo ehhh – sonrió ampliamente, en verdad que estaba muy mal, ya hasta actuaba como colegiala, fue lo primero que pensó antes de dormir – mañana será otro día…..

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Es talves muy distinto a mi otro finc la verdad no lo se... pero espero les guste y coo simpre pueden decirme si esta bien o mal<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS bien por que al parecer a mucha jente le gusto el primer capitulo decido seguir la historia, espero disfruten este es un poco mas lagro y se introdicen muchos personajes nuevos de otras franquicias

* * *

><p>Sora, Ventus, Roxas, Axel y Vanitas, son de la franquisia: "Kingdom Hearts"<p>

Hicupp y Astrid: "Como Entrenar a tu Dragon"

Jack : "Rise of the Guardians"

Elsa : "Frozen"

Zack: "Final Fantasy"

Hans, Ivan y Nadia : "Golden Sun"

lo dejo como referencia por si buscan como son los pesonajes, o si simplemente quieren dejarlo a su imaginacion XD

* * *

><p>CAPITULO: 2<p>

**Caminando **

Su alarma sonó con gran fuerza, era sorprende cuanto podía resistir ese despertador, desde que Jack tenia uso de razón lo había azotado contra la pared y aun así seguía funcionando, tenía que admitir la resistencia y perseverancia de ese aparato, pero desafortunadamente esa mañana lo arrojo con un poco más de fuerza que la usual, y solo pudo oír como las piezas volaban, así que se levantó rápidamente de la cama para confirmar la muerte de su fiel despertador.

"Genial – golpeo su cabeza – tendré que comprar uno nuevo" – se levantó a recoger los pedazos esparcidos por el suelo antes de meterse a la ducha, su mañana fue de lo más extraña posible, lo primero fue que su hermana no estaba, por lo que el tubo que preparar su desayuno y su abuelo había salido muy tempano por lo que con esto ya eran dos días que no le veía. Para desayunar no quiso a ser un desastre así que solo se sirvió serial y un poco de jugo.

Al salir de casa se encontró con Hiccup que estaba parado afuera de su portón apunto de tocar el timbre

Hiccup – el peliblanco le llamo sorprendido y sintió como sus mejillas ardían – este…que, llevas mucho esperando? – sonó mal, lo sabía era obvio que no, pero aun así fue lo único que pudo pensar

Hola Jack – el chico le saludo normalmente, con una linda y cariñosa sonrisa – buenos días, mhhh no la verdad solo espere por unos minutos, creí que ya te habías ido – bajo su mira – me alegro que no

Claro que no, bueno será mejor irnos –tan pronto comenzaron su caminata, comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades.

Y tu papa no te reprendió ayer – el peliblanco le pregunto mientras esperaban al resto de sus amigos, una parte de Jack quería que no se presentara, bien todo Jack quería que sus amigos no se presentara ese día.

No, solo me dijo que te agradeciera por la hospitalidad – parecía tranquilo mientras volteaba a en busca de los demás – creo que vienen retrasados

Si eso parece –Jack también comenzó a buscarlos con la mira –creo, que sería mejor que nos adelantáramos.

No hay problema tenemos tiempo, así que podemos esperarlos –

Si tienes razón, -nuevamente volteo en busca de sus amigos, era extraño, por lo generar Aní era muy puntual y Axel no se quedaba atrás –tal vez sea bueno llamarlos

Jack…-aparto rápidamente su vista y se pudo notar que sus mejillas se tiñeron

Que pasa?...-tenía su teléfono en mano y comenzó a marcar el número de Rapunzel –hola Aní…, estas bien….segura…pero, no necesitas nada…está bien, que sabes de Axel…..también el…..pero, está bien, te veré después

Que paso? –aún tenía la cara roja y se notaba nervioso, no paraba de jugar con sus manos, por algún motivo evitaba la mirada Jack

No es nada grabe –noto el comportamiento del menor –Aní se siente mal así que no vendrá y Axel creo que tuvo una urgencia familiar –no estaba preocupado, sabía que si algo grave ocurría Axel le diría de inmediato, seguro era solo una cuestión de primos exagerando las cosas, pero algo le está molestando, y era Hiccup, porque estaba actuando tan extraño, es casi como si no quisiera estar solo con él, una punzada recorrió su pecho….acaso había sido tan obvio anoche – pero –continuo hablando, aunque sintió el nerviosismo, solo él podía hacer que actuara de esa forma tan patética –no tengo los detalles supongo que les preguntare después

Está bien –desvió su mirada una vez mas

Te encuentras bien? –lo estaba matando –acaso pasa algo Hiccup?

No es nada –de inmediata levanto su rostro apenado –es…es solo que…..Jack puedo decirte lo que sea?

S…si –"que está pasando…"su corazón comenzó a aselarse –adelante….di lo que piensas

Son…..rojos –su cara se tiño de rojo sus orejas estaba completamente carmesí y si mirada de inmediato bajo, era obvio que está muy apenado

Qué? –no comprendió nada, solo miro al menor por un largo tiempo

S…son rojos Jack –levanto si mirada –tienes la bragueta abajo y…..se ve tu –Jack se quedó estático, ya había captado lo que le quería decir el castaño, antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar Jack tomo su pantalón y lo acomodo –lo siento….. yo solo

¡No!...dijo, está bien… no hay problema –quería que la tierra lo tragara, como era posible que no lo hubiera notado, y que Hiccup lo viera, de seguro pensara que es un especie de exhibicionista o pervertido.

Ambos mantuvieron silencio por un largo memento, ninguno de los dos levanto la mirada

Será….mejor ponernos en camino, no crees? –Jack fue el primero en hablar, claramente estaba apenado, poro no había nada que odiara más que el silencio incomodo

Si…eso es…. Buena idea –sonrió rápidamente antes de bajar una vez más su mirada

Si –de cierta manera eso tranquilizo un poco a Jack, que Hiccup siguiera sonriendo quería decir que no estaba molesto, pero entendía que era una situación muy peculiar, pero "por qué decir el color, simplemente pudo decir Jack tienes la bragueta abajo, o Jack sube tu sierre, pero no…..le dijo son rojos….. ¿Por qué decir eso?, acaso fue solo un reflejo", esas preguntas rondaron su mente por un largo tiempo, tanto que no noto que el menor no paraba de míralo

Estas molesto Jack? –le pregunto finalmente sin apartar su mirada –yo…..lo siento es

No estoy molesto – le dedico una gran sonrisa – simplemente me da pena, nunca pensé que alguien más viera mi…

Bóxer?...al menos eso parecía, o era una trusa –tan pronto termino la frase comenzó a reír, eso alivio a Jack, le fascinaba verlo reír, no tenía la sonrisa más bella, o los dientes perfectos, pero para él era prefecto, su risa, sus labios, todo…. la forma en la que sus mejillas se teñían y lamia sus labio inferior al parar de reír.

Era un bóxer, y por lo que note no te tengo que decir el color –una carcajada salió de su boca, se sentía bien reír después de tanta tención, en ese momento volteo para ver al menor y se sorprendió al ver su cara con una gran sonrisa y algo enrojecida

Bueno, esa no es mi culpa…..t…tu tenías un color muy llamativo y no podi…. –se detuvo un momento –podía, pensar en cómo decirte

Y se te ocurrió un ''son rojos'' –rodeo a su amigo con el brazo –hay formas más sutiles y entendibles sabias –lo decía jugando y eso era más que notable, su cara todo el tiempo tenía una gran sonrisa

Lo sé… – paro de caminar –es solo que me dio mucha vergüenza Jack…..no sé cómo puedes ser tan alegre….es algo que yo no entiendo –

No entiendes que Hiccup? –Jack freno con el –es solo mi forma de ser, todo somos distintos

No…no es eso es que, no entiendo por qué alguien como tu puede hablarle a…bueno a alguien como yo… –le miro directo a los ojos –yo soy demasiado diferente a ti o a tus amigos, yo pensé que no te agradaría alguien así

Jack comenzó a reír antes de hablar – de que estas hablando Hiccup, tu eres muy agradable, eres también divertido y simpático, sabes como a ser un tema incomodo más agradable y tal vez seas tímido –lo sostuvo de los hombros – pero me alegra que seas más abierto con migo y claro que me agradas

Jack, eres mi primer amigo –le sonrió ampliamente –de echo eres como un hermano mayor – le sonrió tiernamente antes de que Jack se apartara, y el ex peliblanco le dedico una sonrisa similar antes de seguir avanzando

Después de ese momento, todo transcurrió con normalidad, nuevamente los temas comunes comenzaron a salir y la charla se volvió monótona y simple, con alguna broma de vez en cuando, pero todo normal, en algún momento de la charla Jack comento lo que ocurrió con su despertador y que posiblemente tendría que ir al centro comercial para comprar uno nuevo, Hiccup se burló un rato al escuchar la historia y la dramatización tan divertida de Jack respecto a su fiel y recién difunto reloj, el castaño le comento que su horario de salida coincidían y que si era posible le acompañaría, claro que esta noticia alegro a Jack pero le dijo que no era necesario.

La palabra hermano lo perturbo todo el día, él sabía perfectamente que no podían ser nada más que amigos y el hecho de que lo considera como su hermano debía ser más que suficiente, pero no podía aceptarlo, una parte muy profunda tenía la esperanza de que tal vez en algún momento algo pudiera cambia, cualquier cosa, pero ahora comprendía que era posible que no, era como decía sus compañero, la friend zone apestaba.

Las clases fueran algo común, sin Axel o Aní, las clases parecían más aburridas, pero por primera vez tenía un apunte sin notas en las esquinas diciendo cosas como, me muero del aburrimiento, o es mi idea o está más calvo, cosas como esas, Axel siempre era esa clase de amigo, no es que fuera una distracción, de echo aunque la escuela no era lo suyo, sabía que tenía todos los apuntes y en general cumplía con todo, claro que sus apuntes constaban de alguno que otro dibujo en la parte superior, pero ese no era el punto, y en cierta forma se sentía solo, claro estaban sus demás amigos pero aun así sentía un vacío y no precisamente por la ausencia de los dos, era más bien por la palabra hermano, que seguía incrustada en su cabeza.

Pareces muerto, lo sabias? –Zack se le acercó con una sonrisa –deprimido por tu novio? –le encantaba molestarlo, claro como amigos el hacía lo mismo.

Zack era un chico simple, de cabello negro alborotado, un muy buen físico, era alto y si bien podía decirlo muy apuesto, siempre era de los primeros en las competencias físicas, de piel clara, ojos de un azul intensos, una sonrisa burlona y amigable, se conocían desde la secundaria, él era gran amigo de Axel más que de Jack, pero tenía que admitir que es muy divertido, por un tiempo fueron ellos tres contra el mundo, claro que cuándo recién ingresaron quedaron separados, y después se reencontraron en treses semestre.

Ha, siempre con lo mismo –Jack le respondió conforme se acomodaba en su banca –ya te he dicho que Axel es todo tuyo, no te pongas celoso –ambos comenzaron a reír, tan pronto Jack se levantó ambos salieron al pasillo

Y porque no vino la zanahoria hoy –Zack era buena persona, su único defecto era que le gustaba llevarse pesado, no era molesto pero si algo fuera de lo que estaba acostumbrado Jack, si bien se podría decir Jack era más de bromas infantiles.

Creo que tuvo un problema familiar, algo así comento Aní, no estoy seguro –

Ahhh ya veo, y ella no se presentó porque estaba enferma cierto? –

Si como lo sabes?...acasos la estas espiando –coloco una mano es su hombro –sabes amigo, acosar a los demás es malo –Jack comenzó a reír, era obvio que se encontraba distante, sus broma no fue muy buena y fuera de lugar, pero necesitaba distraerse por completo de su pequeño problema.

Aja, no se te ocurrió nada mejor?, ese chiste es viejo y malo, enserio estas mal amigo –bien debía admitirlo Zack había ganado –pero para quitar la duda, paso por su casa de camino a la escuela, me encontré a su prima y me dijo que no se presentaría

Su prima? –Jack se detuvo un momento –la que recién entro no?, como se llama…..alb….Astrid creo

Si la misma….oye camina quiero comer –el pelinegro le pido al ver que no se movía.

O si, lo siento – continuo su camino

Enserio que te sucede? –Zack le pregunto, solo que esta vez parecía completamente cerio e incluso podría pensar que algo preocupado

No es nada –

Si no fuera nada no estarías tan distante amigo, te conozco y sé que algo te está molestando –Zack parecía…..alguien distraído, pero su maldito sexto sentido parecía percibir cualquier cosa – espera no te muevas

Ah…si claro –antes de poder terminar la frase su amigo salió corriendo, no tardo mucho y cuando venía de regreso tenía un par de jugos y comida en las manos

Bien comamos en la azotea te parece –tenía una sonrisa amplia en la cara

Bien vamos – estaba desanimado y no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero si algo sabia es que Zack podía dar muy buenos consejos y tal vez el pudiera aunque sea ayudarlo un poco

Y bien, que es lo que te sucede – le pregunto el pelinegro, ambos se encontraban en la azotea del edifico escondidos un una esquina, era un lugar que había encontrado Axel ase algún tiempo, era como decirlo, un escondite perfecto, si alguien entraba no pidió verlos pero ellos a él sí, y no podían ser visto desde la parte de abajo, sin mencionar que podían hablar y no ser escuchado fácilmente, este mágico lugar se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada, la construcción era un rectángulo enorme muy cerca de la reja de seguridad por lo que nadie caminaba por esa esquina, y en la parte que se alojaban era un pedazo faltante en forma de rectángulo, tal vez era el espacio reservado para algún tipo de aire acondicionada que nunca se colocó y terminaron abandonado.

Pues no es nada en realidad, así que…auch –se quejó al sentir el golpe en su hombro, si bien podía decirlo no había sido un golpe amistoso, más bien uno para reprenderlo –por qué me golpeas?

A mí no me engañas Jack –le dijo serio, si bien no era extraño verlo de esa forma, era extraño ver que realmente le importaba a su amigo, siempre había pensado que Zack le hablaba por la amistad que tenía con Axel, pero parecía que realmente lo consideraba un amigo, eso hizo que el ex peliblanco se sintiera mal, y decidiera confiar más en su amigo –mira si no confías en mí, lo entiendo, pero quisiera ayudarte –se pudo ver un toque de tristeza en sus palabras –tal vez no sea al primer amigo que quieras decirle esto pero créeme Jack, no diré ni una palabra, y tendrás mi apoyo, eres mi amigo así que….

Lo prometes –Jack desvió su mirada la suelo –no es que no quiera contarlo, es solo que no sé cómo decirlo

Lo prometo Jack –le sonrió sincera mente –solo dime que es solo que tienes y tal vez pueda ayudarte

Creo que me enamore – Jack no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando fijamente, no hubo burlas ni nada así que prosiguió – es la primera vez que me siento así, no sé cómo explicarlo….sabes es molesto, no poder dejar de pensar en…en esa persona, no poder sacarla de tus pensamientos, no sé qué pudo hacer y simplemente eso me molesta

Jack…puedo preguntar quién es? –Zack se acercó un poco más a el –acaso se trata de la chica nueva…ya sebes Elsa –

No –lo negó como algo natural, no entendía porque todo mundo creía que sentía algo por la chica, si Elsa era muy atractiva lo sabía, y se habían llevado bien a pesar de apenas conocerse, pero lo que sentía por ella simplemente caía en amistad nada mas –no es ella, es más….complicado que eso

Ahhh, entonces…. –lo miro fijamente a los ojos, era extraño, los ojos de Zack era como si lo penetraran, como si pudiera ver sus verdaderos sentimientos – el chico….el de primer semestre, Hiccup no? –Jack abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba tan sorprendido que sus palabras no salieron de su garganta, una parte de él parecía querer negarlo, aún tenía miedo de confesar algo como eso, pero por más que lo intentaba, no pudo, estaba completamente paralizado –si lo suponía –una sonrisa cansada pero a la vez tranquila se dejó ver en el rostro del pelinegro –sabes Jack, no te preocupes no es algo malo

Yo….no sé qué…. –estaba sorprendido, estaba molesto, y a la vez cansado, sobretodo cansado, ya estaba cansado de ocultarlo de actuar como si nada, como si todo fuera normal, la verdad era que ya no quería ocultarlo ya no podía, y si Zack lo sabía que más daba, parecía querer apoyarlo y eso era más que suficiente para el –como lo supiste?, yo pensé que….nadie lo notaria yo

No te preocupes Jack –lo sujeto del hombro y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo – nadie más lo sabe, eso te lo aseguro, yo soy distinto, se podría decir que se notar pequeñas cosas que para los demás pasan desapercibidas…..asique te puede asegurar que nadie más se dio cuenta –sonrió, pudo notarlo, no le está viendo, pero sabía que Zack estaba sonriendo

No te molesta? –Estaba preocupado, sonaba como un niño que confiesa haberse comido una galleta sin permiso, fue lo primero que pudo decir –dijo, yo sé que…

No me molesta Jack –lo miro con algo que pudo identificar como amor, pero no esa clase de amor, un amor como de hermanos, un amor cariñoso, no sabía que él y Zack eran esa clase de amigos, pero le alegro saber que contaba con alguien –y no deberías de preocuparte, será difícil no todos lo aceptan, pero te garantizo que yo estoy de tu lado

Pero eso de que sirve –sus ojos dolían –no es como si pensara que algo puede pasar –las lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos sin previo aviso, trato de apartarlas pero sus manos temblaban torpemente –no es como si yo he Hiccup, comenzáramos a salir…..y-yo sé que eso no pasara… es por eso que me duele, yo no…. –el pelinegro lo tomo y lo atrajo completamente a su cuerpo, lo abrazo completamente, Jack podía oler su perfume, podía sentir su calor, oía palpitar su corazón, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de alguien, sentía como lo abrazaba con fuerza, como trataba de consolarlo con sus brazos, e inevitablemente al sentirse tan protegido, lloro….lloro como nunca antes lo había echo, por primera vez dejo caer sus lágrimas sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, sabía que no era correcto, sabía que Zack podía pensar mal de él, o que alguien podía oírlo, pero no le importó, ya estaba harto no tener que reprimir sus sentimientos, y sin darse cuenta se aferró a su amigo, lo rodeo con ambos brazos y dejo salir todo su dolor.

…..

No sabe cuánto tiempo se aferró a su amigo, no le importaba, una parte de él se sentía liberada, por primera vez desde hace meses se sentía tranquilo, como si llorar hubiera sido la cura a todos sus problemas, sabía que había sido un largo tiempo, o por lómenos eso pensó, tenía su cara roja al igual que sus ojos, aun podía sentir sus mejillas húmedas y al observar el suéter de Zack pudo notar que lloro bástate.

Yo…. lo siento –Jack froto sus ojos para desvanecer cualquier rastro de su llanto –no sé qué me sucedió…

Jack –le interrumpió –estas mejor? –

No podía distinguir si estaba tranquilo o molesto, así que titubeo –s…si

Entonces no hay problema –una sonrisa tan cálida se asomó en el rostro del pelinegro

Por qué….no lo entiendo, te lo agradezco, pero no sé porque es que me ayudas –no sabía si era correcto, pero quería saberlo

Por qué, eres mi amigo Jack –

Debe de haber algo mas –Jack le miro directo a los ojos –solo se sinceró….por favor

Jack….se por lo que estás pasando, porque yo…..también me gusta un chico y sé que es difícil llevar la carga uno solo –Jack quedo sorprendido, conocía a Zack y para ser honesto nunca pensó que el pudiera tener esa clase de sentimientos por un chico –así que solo quiero ayudar, sé que no es fácil…lo se

Gracias –Jack le sonrió y por un momento dudo si abrazarlo o solo estrechar sus manos, pero dadas las circunstancias de hace apenas unas minutos decido darle un abrazo, no era algo norma, solía abrazarlos pero de forma muy distinta –muchas gracias Zack

No hay problema Jack – correspondió al abrazo –sabes, Axel entendería

*°°°°°o0o°°°°°o0o°°°°°o*0*o°°°°°o0o°°°°°o0o°°°°°*

Libre, feliz, tranquilo eran todas las sensaciones que podía experimentar, por algún motivo la palabra hermano que lo había perturbado toda la mañana, ahora parecía algo muy estúpido, se había ausentado una hora con Zack, pero a nadie le parecía extraño.

Hola Jack – Elsa se acercó a él, era una chica hermosa si bien podía decirlo, era alta pero no demasiado, delgada, atractiva, de cabello rubio casi plateado, ojos grandes y de un color zafiro hermoso – por que el cambio?

Woh directo al tema – rio un poco – por nada en especial

A mí no me engañas – dejo sus cosas en la banca y se sentó a su lado – debe de haber un motivo, no pareces de esa clase de chico que solo hacen las cosas por hacerlas

Enserio fue solo porque si – la mirada fija de la chica se clavó en la suya, era intimidante, asique lo dudo un poco

No te creo Jack – comenzó a reír, era una risa muy refinada y ala ves muy alegre, y en ese momento noto que todos los veían

Enserio y se podría saber por qué? – se recargo en su brazo y la miro fijamente

Porque fue por mí… – lo miro un largo rato mitras mantenía esa sonrisa dulce y a la vez coqueta

Que, no claro que no –

Claro que sí, yo deje la nota – la mirada de Jack cambio – vez te dije que había una razón jajajajajaja

Por qué lo hiciste, no creas que fue porque me molestara o algo –

Claro que no solo quería saber si a ti también te decían lo mismo, y por lo visto así era – rio un rato – ese rumores de que eras mi hermano y cosas así parecían divertidos, así que se me ocurrió dejarte una nota para ver que asías – rio un poco más – lo siento por mi culpa te pintaste el pelo

No hay problema, de echo me gusta el café – le sonrió un poco

Ahhhh que mal, a mí me gustaba más el plateado, tus ojos se veían más lindos – se acercó a su oído – tómame de la mano – le pidió en un susurro

Que, por que – le respondió de la misma manera, sus rostros estaban muy juntos y sin mencionar que la distancia entra su labio y su oreja ara tan reducida que podía parecer otra cosa

Mira a la puerta, todos están viendo – le dijo mientras señalaba con su ojos

Y que tiene? –

Que si van a habar será mejor darles un tema emocionante no crees – sonrió con picardía, parecía disfrutar molestando a los demás al igual que el – no te preocupes yo le diré a tu novia que es solo un juego

Yo…no tengo novia – le dijo mientras se acercó mas a su oído

**¡Enserio!** – Rápidamente Jack le cubrió la boca con ambas manos al escucharla gritar – lo siento, lo siento, no pensé que alguien tan lindo como tú no tanga novia jajajaja, tengo que decirle a mi hermana

Oye como que decirle – era extraña, parecía que todo lo tomaba con demasiada calma

No es nada, si es un secreto te aseguro que no dirá nada –

No es secreto, pero lo dices como si fuera malo –

No es malo solo es, como decirlo, sorprendente –

**¡Ustedes dos cuanto más piensan seguir ignorándome!? – **la voz del profesor los sorprendió a ambos – no sé qué demonios están haciendo, pero será mejor que dejen de coquetear e mi clase me oyen – al decir eso todo el salón empezó a reír, al ver que prácticamente estaban pegados ambos reaccionaron se separaron de golpe

No, no, no, no – Jack comenzó a mover sus brazos aceleradamente en forma de negación – no es lo que parece, nosotros estábamos hablando, **eso es todo **– la última parte la dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañero con algo de enojo – # jajaja claro que no # por qué no lo admiten de una vez # harían linda pareja # jajajaja se está sonrojando # **¡cállense maldición, ¿quién les pregunto?¡ **- estaba consiente que él y sus compañeros se llevaban pesado, pero ese ya era demasiado, por un momento volteo a ver a sus amiga, tal vez estuviera molesta por lo que acaba de decir, pero al verla pudo ver que estaba sonriendo y al parecer se divertía bastante

**¡Silencio!...**no me interesa – el profesor callo a todos

Si será mejor entregar el trabajo que pidió, no cree profesor – Elsa le dijo mientras le entregaba unas hojas impresas

Si tiene razón, todo mundo siéntese y entreguen su trabajo – el profesor tomo asiento y por inercia todos lo demás también, después de unos momentos la clase continuaba con normalidad, Elsa se quedó sentado a su lado lo que quedo de clases, era divertida, pero noto que le molestaba el ambiente que se ponía a su alrededor, todos mirándolos y todos hablando, no es que le molestara ella, solo sus compañeros.

Bien Jack me voy – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie al oír el ultimo toque – fue divertido, repitámoslo más seguido – se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un beso de despidida – nos vemos mañana

Si nos vemos – la despidió con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta

Maldito – una voz detrás de él le dijo – en verdad la chica más linda del salón y la tienes tú, qué mala suerte – su amigo Hans le decía mientras lo empujaba

No es mi novia – le respondió devolviendo el gesto – y ati que te importa ti estas saliendo con Nadia, o no?

Jajajajaa si tienes razón, pero aun así no lo puedo creer, según los rumores decían que ella era la reina del hielo – Hans era un chico muy simpático, pero no llevaban la relación más cercana, lo conoció el semestre pasado ya que era novio de la hermana de Aní, era delgado pero no demasiado, no era muy alto, pero era atractivo, rubio dorado, de ojos claros y piel blanca y siempre llevaba su bufanda amarilla, lo que le agradaba de él era que compartían el gusto por los videojuegos – pero al parecer no lo es contigo

Espera de donde oíste eso? – la idea de que Elsa fuera de esa manera le parecía imposible

O ella asistía a una escuela muy exclusiva, y los rumores decían que siempre alegaba a los chicos y hasta algunas chicas, siempre prefería estar sola, eso dicen su ex compañeras – la notica le pareció errónea, no podía imaginar a esa simpática chica de esa manera – pero por lo que veo tal vez solo sea rumores, desde que llego siempre ha sido muy amigable, supongo que solo era envidia de las demás chicas, a veces pueden ser muy crueles, no crees? –

Si posiblemente – "las chicas pueden ser tan crueles"

Bueno amigo te dejo tengo que ir por Nadia, si llego tarde se enoja – se despidió te él y se marchó al salón de otro edificio, "debe ser complicado estar tan separados" pensó por un momento "bien será mejor ponerme en marcha"

Jack – Zack se acercó hasta donde estaba – oye tienes planes?, los chicos y yo pensábamos salir, no se tal vez quieras venir – parecía el mismo de siempre, no sabía cómo es que él podía soportar lo que a él le costaba tanto

Ahh gracias Zack, pero tengo que ir al centro comercial, rompí mi despertador y necesito una nuevo – sintió la mira fija en el – pero enserio gracias, será la próxima te lo garantizo

O bueno que se le puede hacer – Zack le tomo de los hombros – pero la próxima no te puedes negar

Está bien – ambos se despidieron y Jack continuo con su marcha, no le agrada mucho la idea de ir al centro comercial, pero no quería quedarse dormido, y no podía utilizar su teléfono celular como la mayoría de la gente, una vez lo intento y tuvo que comprar una nuevo, así que según él era mejor comprar un despertador a un teléfono, era más económico.

Al llegar a planta baja se encontró con Hiccup, estaba hablando con unos chicos, al parecer eran de su mismo grado, era una pareja de gemelos muy peculiares, los dos chicos lucían iguales, salvo que uno utilizaba unas pulseras largas de color blanco y el otro unas negras, de no ser por eso sería imposible distinguirlos, eran rubios, un poco más altos que Hiccup, de ojos azules eran atractivos si bien podía decirlo.

Y bien Hiccup, piensas asistir? –Jack alcanzo a oír que el chico de las pulsera blanca le pregunto

No lo se Ven – le dijo apenado – mi padre saldrá de viaje y no sé si me lleve con el

Vamos Hiccup tienes que ir – el chico le suplico, parecía agradable

Ya te dijo no sabe, deja de molestar – su hermano lo reprendió

Pero… - parecía ser muy infantil, algo le decía que él era el menor, bueno si se trataba de actitud

Lo siento chicos, le preguntare a mi padre si es posible – Hiccup les sonrió abiertamente, parecía completamente un chico normal, porque se comportaba distinto con el

Está bien, pero promete que aras todo lo posible – como si lo hubieran curado milagrosamente, el chico parecía nuevamente feliz y animado, no cabía duda que le agrada Hiccup

Oh Jack te estaba esperando – la voz de Hiccup lo tomo por sorpresa, por suerte para el aún seguía bajando el último escalón así que podía decir que no los estaba espiando

Ah Hiccup hola – lo saludo normalmente mientras caminaba así el – me esperabas para que?

No dijiste que ibas a comprar un nuevo reloj? –

Oh cierto jajaja, perdón estoy distraído – sonrió nerviosamente mieras rascaba su cabeza, en ese momento sintió una mirada furtiva – hola – saludo a los gemelos uno de ellos lo veía con desconfianza extrema, el de la pulsera blanca le sonrió amigablemente, pero el otro solo lo miro fijo

A si ellos son mis amigos – los presento el castaño – él es Ventus – dijo mientras señalaba al joven sonriente – y él es su hermano Roxas

Hola un placer – Jack les saludo con una sonrisa

Si igual – Roxas hablo – bueno Hiccup será mejor que nos despidamos, te vemos mañana

Qué pero yo…. – su hermano le reclamo

Calla y vámonos – lo tomo de la camisa y lo llevo a rastras

Y bien nos vamos? – el castaño le pregunto al darse cuenta que el peliblanco solo veía fijamente la escena

Ah sí claro vamos – "que se sentirá tener un hermano gemelo" – pero Hiccup seguro que te dejaran acompañarme?

Si le comente a mi papa que planeaba llagar tarde, además el llegara tarde todo el mes así que no hay problema –

Está bien, y dime trajiste tus llaves? – bromeo

Si hoy si las tengo – también rio, pero en el fondo desilusiona a Jack, fue agradable tenerlo el día anterior con el

¡Hiccupppppp!... – un chico se acercó rápidamente a ellos – oye tienes el apunte de la clase de algebra

Sí, pero donde te metiste? –

Fui a molestar a mi hermano, pero me quede más de la cuneta – sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba aire, era lindo, castaño de pelo alborotado, no tenía el pantalón de la escuela, lo había adaptado a una bermuda, y su camisa estaba desalineada, pero tenía una sonrisa amplia y tenía unos ojos iguales a los de Zack, de ese azul profundo – hola – saludo a Jack – yo te conozco, tu eres el chico que está saliendo con la chica linda, no?

Qué? – Hiccup pregunto desorientado

Claro que no – Jack lo negó tan rápido capto el mensaje – es una amiga, y tu como te enteraste?

Jajajaja todo en tercer semestre están hablando de eso –

Espera eres de tercero? –

Claro que no mi hermano mayor si – tal vez lo conozcas – es Vanitas

Espera tu….her..Hermano – por un momento palideció – a si lo conozco

Toma Sora, aquí está el apunte, solo no se te olvida traerlo, ok –

Si gracias Hiccup, nos vemos chico alto – tan pronto se despidió desapareció en una carrera

Quien es él? –el peliblanco aun no precisaba el hecho de que ese mocoso fuera hermano del peor enemigo de Axel, bueno su único enemigo y no sabía la razón

Es Sora, un compañero, es simpático, por qué preguntas? –

Por nada en especial, bien en marcha sino se ara tarde –

Llegar al centro comercial fue simple, no se encontraba muy lejos, y por suerte para ambos asía buen clima, el entrar fue todo una aventura, al parecer había alguna clase de promoción y había demasiada gente, después se dedicaron a buscar un nuevo despertador, lo cual fue muy complicado ya que cada vez que Jack les decía que necesitaba uno que fuera resistente a sus mañanas las empleadas se reían o simplemente le decían que no tenían uno tan resistente, su búsqueda fue ardua, Hiccup tenía buen gusto, pero los despertadores que escogía parecían tan frágiles que estaba seguro que tendría que regresar el día siguiente por uno nuevo.

Woh esto es cansado jajajaja – Hiccup se dejó caer en una banca – eres exigente Jack no tenía idea

Si, lo siento, si quieres puedes esperar voy a ver en esa tienda, no me tardo –

Está bien – le sonrió – suerte y dile que buscas un reloj de plomo –

Hiccup ya lo tengo por fin – le grito al acercarse al lugar donde lo había dejado, pero no lo vio en la banca – Hiccup… - busco por rápidamente por los alrededores, lo vio en una tienda de ropa, está mirando el aparador de tienda con mucha atención, se acercó lentamente paro sorprenderlo – y que miramos? – le susurro en el oído

¡ahhhhh!, Jack me asustaste – se güiro rápidamente para verlo a la cara

Jajajaja lo siento no puede resistirlo – Jack comenzó a reír sin control – lo siento ya estoy mejor, mira lo que conseguí

No se ve muy nuevo – le dijo mientras tomaba el despertador en las manos – pero parece resistente

Si lo mismo creí, pero que estabas mirando? –

A no es nada – se apeno – solo miraba la ropa

Y que ropa – Jack miro el aparador y lo único que vio fue dos maniquíes un chico y una chica, el de ella llevaba un vestido ajustado y unas botas altas y el chico unos pantalones ajustado una camisa roja y un chaleco café al juego – Te gustan los chalecos verdad? –

Si un poco – sonrió mientras miraba una vez más el atuendo

Por qué no lo compras? – Jack lo miro fijamente

No, lo que pasa es que no tengo dinero, estoy ahorrando para una nueva laptop –

Ohhh, yo puedo comprarlo – el ex peliblanco le sonrió – vamos –

No espera Jack – lo sostuvo del brazo – no es necesario

No te preocupes, no es muy caro –

Pero…-

Bien si te parece mejor – le dijo mientras lo jalaba dentro de la tiendo – me puedes pagar cuando puedas

Estas seguro? –

Claro vamos – ambos entraron a la tienda, era más grande de lo que se apreciaba desde el exterior, el modelo del chaleco que Hiccup quería parecía que se había agotado solo quedo uno, y era más grande que la talla de Hiccup, pero Jack insistió en que se lo probara, cuando Hiccup asedio, Jack casi recibe un infarto se veía adorable, no le queda tan grande como pensó de echo solo era el largo en la pate de la espalda le queda muy bien, después discutieron otro rato en que no debían comprarlo, al final Jack gano, Jack se compró una nueva sudadera y una camisa roja, e Hiccup lo molesto en que aria juego con su ropa interior, hasta consiguió un bóxer similar al suyo.

Ya son casi las seis – le dijo Jack mientras caminaban fuera de la tienda

Es tarde será mejor irnos pronto

No tienes hambre? –

Si un poco –

Entonces vallamos a comer, ahí un buen lugar está por la salida, Aní siempre come hay, sirven unos helados muy ricos – le tomo de la mano para guiarlo, la verdad era que se moría de hambre y el lugar era económico y rico así que no veía el problema

No Jack espera – se detuvo en seco – no está bien estoy abusando mucho de ti hoy

No es abuso creme – se rio – además pienso comer con o sin ti, así que mejor vamos, es mejor comer acompañado

Pero –

Ya te dije que está bien – le causaba ternura la actitud de Hiccup, pero ahora que lo pensaba, parecía una cita, no es que esa fuera su intención las coas se habían dado así, y no pensaba estar con hambre solo por eso. Así que fueron al restaurante o si se le podía llamar así, era un lugar más para jóvenes, había internet café y cosas así, vendían crepas, desayunos, helados, de todo pero en dada era un restaurante lujosos ni mucho menos, era un lugar sencillo en donde se podían reunir parejas y amigos. Al entrar había una chica en la entrada, eso era inusual por lo general siempre estaba abierta la puerta al verlos sonrió y les dejo pasar, al entrar Jack soltó la mano de Hiccup, porque en as de una ocasión trato de huir así que decidió llevarlo a rastras, el lugar estaba relativamente lleno, había mucha gente pero no estaba insufrible, Jack le dijo a Hiccup que tomara asiento y que él lo alcanzaba en un rato, y así lo hiso, pidió uno de los especiales del día y se dirigió a la mesa.

Al llegar Hiccup estaba hablando con una chica, que se disculpó y se retiró al ver a Jack, no era una clienta, era una empleada.

Que es lo que quería? – tan pronto dejo las cosas en la mesa le pregunto, se sentó en frente del castaño

No lo sé, me pregunto que si venía acompañado – ayudo a Jack a dejar las cosas y distribuir la comida – y en eso apareciste tú y se fue

O que extraño –

Si bastante jajajaja –

Bien será mejor comer, muero de hambre – Jack tomo su comida y comenzó a comer no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Hiccup

Si yo también – Hiccup tomo su plato

Y tú que no querrías venir – Jack rio

Es solo que… h – se sonrojo y comenzó a balbucear – hoy sentí que abuse mucho Jack

Ya te dije que no – Jack volvió a reír – así que come

Ambos comieron lentamente mientras charlaban, Jack le comento que uno de los gemelos lo miro de forma extraña e Hiccup le explicó que era sobre protector con Ventus, y Jack tubo que explicarle que lo que dijo ese tal chico Sora era solo u rumor, Hiccup se rio, pero Jack se siento extraño al tener que sentir que le debía una explicación

Y también estas con la prima de Aní, no? –

Ah, sí Astrid, es muy buena me protege de un chico llamado Patán – Hiccup se rio – bueno no sé si es su nombre pero así le dicen

Enserio, por algo ha de ser jajaja – ambos comenzaron a reír, en ese momento una empleada dejo un plato de helado en la mesa

Que lo disfruten – parecía apenada y tenía un ligero sonrojado, era una chica linda, tenía su cabello pintado de azul pero se le veía muy bien

Este, disculpa nosotros no lo ordenamos – Jack la detuvo antes de que se retirara

O no se preocupe va por la casa –

Pero….-

Es la promoción de parejas – la chica le dijo con una sonrisa – si hoy vienes con tu novia o…bueno si vienes con tu pareja se les da una helado rosa

Pareja… - Jack se quedó mudo

Novio – ambos se miraron fijamente antes de comenzar a sonrojarse

O no se preocupen – la chica los miro a ambos – las reglas dicen que está bien, además es lindo que se den en tiempo de salir… quiero decir que no hay por qué,…. este como yo

No, no, no espera nosotros no somos pareja – Jack trato de detenerla, Hiccup solo mantenía la cabeza agachad, pudo notar que seguía completamente rojo

No se preocupen, enserio – chica se dio media vuelta y regreso a su trabajo

Espera…- "que are? " – este Hiccup estas bien?

Ahh – levanto la mira aun seguía apenado era muy obvio – si es solo que

Lo siento fue mi culpa, yo creo que confundieron las coas por tomarte de la mano –

No, no está bien, no se podía evitar – le sonrió sinceramente

No te molesta – Jack estaba nervioso, a él no le importaba, al fin de encuentras estaba enamorado de él, pero no sabía qué pensaría Hiccup

Jajaja claro que no además tenemos helado gratis – le sonrió y tomo una cucharada del helado – mmm está bueno, no te preocupes Jack nos tomó por sorpresa que se le puede hacer – aunque dijera eso aun podía notar el leve color carmesí en sus mejillas

Si tienes razón – tomo un cucharada el también – o lo siento – por comer rápido mancho la muñeca de Hiccup, así que la tomo y la limpio con su mano

Si no hay problema – unas cuentas miradas se clavaron en ellos así que Jack retiro su mano rápidamente y se apeno por un largo rato

Al salir recibieron muchas sonrisas de las chicas que atendían el muchas reían y sonreían por lo bajo, también una les entrego un cupón especial, ambos se sentían demasiado apenados como para mirar a otro lado que no fuera el piso

Bueno regresemos – Jack le dijo a su compañero

Si – al llegar a la parada de autobús había demasiada gente – podemos caminar

Si no está lejos – Jack le respondió – pero sería como unos cuarenta minutos caminando

Me parece bien – le sonrió, así podemos platicar un poco mas

Ok – ambos tomaron camino a sus casas, después de unos cinco minutos en los que apenas y se miraban Hiccup decidió romper el hielo, lo cual fue extraño

Y que saben ustedes del proyecto de integración? – le pregunto mientras mantenían el paso

No se nos dijo casi nada – apenas y lo vio – solo que era un proyecto para integrar a los de nuevo ingreso

Ohh lo mismo no dijeron a nosotros –

Solo sé que será alguna clase de proyecto que se presentara en frente de la escuela o algo así – se rio – pero suena a mucho trabajo no lo crees?

Ceo que será en parejas – le respondió – o al menos ese están comentando

O y con quien lo piensas hacer? –

No lo sé – se detuvo un momento – no lo he pensado, creo que me da miedo pedirle a alguien

Por qué no a ese chico Ventus? – se detuvo a su lado – parecía agradable

Quien Ven, si es muy divertido, pero creo que lo hará con su hermano, además no sé si serán parejas que nos asignen o algo –

O Astrid, ella es muy inteligente? –

Si podría ser – se quedó en silencio un momento – creo que lloverá Jack

Eh? – Miro el cielo y puedo notar como las nueves cubrían por completo el sol – es siento será mejor correr

Ambos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron pero no lograron escapar de la lluvia, ambos se refugiaron en la pared de una casa con balcón

Estas bien? – Jack tomo a Hiccup de los hombros – estas temblando

A no es nada, solo es el frio y la carrera –

Por qué no te pones el chaleco –

No quiero mojarlo Jack – sonrió – estoy bien solo que pase la tronamenta

Puedes ponerte la sudadera que compre –

No está bien Jack no quiero arruinarla –

Es solo agua –

Enserio no hace falta *achuuu* -

Vez tienes frio ponte la sudadera – Jack insistió mientras buscaba la sudadera en la bolsa –

Está bien Jack no hace falta – le sujeto las manos

Seguro? –

Si seguro – le sonrió nuevamente, esta vez su labios estaban rojos por el frio, realmente a Jack no le importaba, tenía mucha resistencia al frio de niño solía nadar en la noche y cosas así, pero al parecer Hiccup no era como el

Bien – lo tomo del hombro y lo atrajo a su pecho – entonces quédate cerca – las manos de Hiccup se encontraban pegadas al pecho de Jack, después de unos minutos hundió su cara en él y se aferró con más fuerza, el ex peliblanco podía sentir como temblaba y como su aliento atravesaba la tela de su camisa – tienes frio – Hiccup solo movió un poco su cabeza para asentir, Jack soltó las bolsas y lo abrazo completamente – almenas así pasaras menos frio – le dijo mientras apartaba la vista asía la tormenta, no quería que Hiccup lo viera así sabía que se veía ridículo, Hiccup no se apartó y se aferró con más fuerza a la camisa de Jack, tenía que pensar en algo más, su corazón latía fuerte y está seguro que Hiccup lo notaria y sin mencionar que si seguía así sus hormonas podrían jugar en su contra y eso es lo que menos quería, la respiración de Hiccup se tranquilizó, su cabello estaba mojado y olía muy bien, no sabe a qué pero era una fragancia muy dulce, sus manos eran delgadas y podía sentir su abdomen contra el suyo, sin mencionar su cadera que la mantenía prisionera en sus brazos "maldición" se dijo "piensa en otra cosa con un demonio vamos Jack piensa, piensa"

Jack…. – lo llamo dulcemente

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Bien eso a sido todo, espero les guste y bueno esto ya lo an de haber notado no soy bueno actualizando constantemente de todos formas tratare no prometo nada Bye Bye<p>

si lo se son demasiadas franquicias pero bueno oigan no queria imaginar mis propios personajes, es dificil jajajaja espero entiendad XD a si algunas personalidades seranmidificadas oso es por que ami se me dio la gana XD


End file.
